Our Little Secret
by BabiiDoll
Summary: After the Black War, Hermione lost everyone she loved and everything she believed. Now the Ministry is out for vengence and hunting down Death Eaters. Hermione just happens to come upon one in particular and he forces her to keep him a secret.


_Chapter One_

The ending of the Black War brought back peace and tranquility to the Wizarding Realm, the likes of which have not existed since before the Dark Lord's reign of terror. However for many, the fear of the Dark Lord still reside haunting their every waking hour and the ghosts of those lost consume their every dream. For during the War many were wounded and even more so had perished. Both side suffered great losses. Both sides witnessed horrors that they could have never in their darkest dreams fathom possible. Both sides fought and killed and witnessed the rising of the red sun each morning.

The War at first began in England and spread like wildfire across all of Wizarding Europe lasting more than a decade till at last the end had come. No one at the time could have predicted the outcome. The Resistance had broken, the Ministry fallen and the Death Eaters were running rancid in the streets. But at last the Final Showdown had come, the one that both sides knew would end the War.

She was there, one of the very few who witnessed the end and had survived to tell the tale. She fought alongside the Boy Who Lived, taking down Death Eaters left and right until she was struck and had fallen at the hands of Voldemort himself. She watched frozen and bleeding unable to do anything, unable to protect the only one left whom she held dear to her heart. All the while Aurors and Death Eaters battled on, while Harry Potter stood alone against the creature that had taken away everything from him, his parents, his godfather, his best friend, and the love of his life.

She watched as they both shouted curses, till at last the Boy who Lived had fallen and all she could hear was the maniacal laughter of He Who Shall Not Be Named. Then her entire heart sunk whilst tears that had been restrained all these years finally burst. She heard as the death curse was cast and watched as an ethereal green glow engulfed her best friend. With his remaining strength, Harry concentrated his remaining energy and the light was drained from him and shot back at the dark hooded creature. The Boy Who Lived had finally perished and the creature began to screech heart wrenching noises that were heard by all until it too had faded.

At last it was done, the War that had stripped her of everyone and everything she loved, the War that had taken the best years of her life had ended. Since the end of her sixth year, she had journeyed alongside Harry and Ron, fighting the unknown. But now they were gone along with her parents and the Weasleys and she was now truly alone in this world.

When all was done, the Death Eaters seem to yet again disappear from the face of the Earth only to be replaced by those who claimed to be under the spells of the Dark Lord and who pleaded innocence to all that had happened and those who pleaded undying loyalty to the Ministry. However this time around, the Ministry and its people, started a crusade to hunt down every last suspected Death Eater, innocent or not, and to either slaughter them or lay down punishments that invoked fear in ways dementors never could.

She watched as this peace was once again turned to prejudice and punishment. She realized that the world she had fought so hard to create was nonexistent. Though Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of the age, sole survivor of the Golden Trio, heroine of the Wizarding World, was praises and rejoiced by all, even offered the role of Minister of Magic, she shied away from it all not wanting to be part of the hypocrisy that had come to pass. She fled from the Wizarding World, from her home of England to the Muggle World. To a place she thought she would never be found, where she could live the remainder of her life in solace.

How wrong she was.

_(A/N: Hey everyone, review and tell me what you think)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_


End file.
